


Time Will Not Change My Love For You

by toniboonch



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, Reunion Fic, Smut, boonch, choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toniboonch/pseuds/toniboonch
Summary: Riverdale High's 10 Year Reunion causes a dark cloud to loom over Cheryl Blossom, that is, until she sees Toni Topaz again.(aka Cheryl and Toni broke up a few years after high school and reconnect in this. It's very smutty and soft. UwU)





	Time Will Not Change My Love For You

 

Cheryl Blossom stood in front of Riverdale High, she breathed out shakily as she heard music popular when she went there faintly playing in the building. She was fashionably late of course but wasn’t even sure if she wanted to come back, she had 10 years of growth behind her and hoped this night wouldn’t open old wounds. She could feel the darkness that was Riverdale and the memories it held creeping back to her at all angles. She hated that she was back. She heard heels behind her and turned to see Miss Veronica Lodge, she wore a stunning black short dress with matching black heels. Her pearls had been replaced with diamonds. Veronica made eye contact with her and gasped, “Cheryl Blossom, as I live and breathe!” Veronica said her smile overwhelmingly friendly, she opened her arms and pulled Cheryl into a tight hug. 

 

“Veronica, how are you?” Cheryl asked. 

 

“Fabulous, I’m a successful owner of successful businesses. What’s there to complain about?” She smiled playing with her necklaces. 

 

“Brava Veronica,” Cheryl said, returning her smile.

 

“What has this red head been up to? You look incredible!” Veronica gushed taking a look at Cheryl’s red dress.

 

“I know!” Cheryl laughed flicking her long hair over her shoulder. “I’m a lawyer in New York. Mainly civil disputes, such as divorce. I’m my firms first female lawyer,” Cheryl said meaning to keep her braggy tone down, but she couldn’t help herself.

 

“I’m proud of you Cheryl!” Veronica said running a hand up and down Cheryl’s arm. “I’m based in New York too, let’s link up!”

 

“Sure!” Cheryl said. “Shall we go inside?” Cheryl said referencing the school in front of her with an extended arm. 

 

“We shall!” Veronica said leading the way. “You know I heard a certain Antoinette Topaz is going to be here.” Veronica turned to Cheryl and moved her eyebrows. 

 

“TT? Really?” Cheryl said trying to keep the excitement out of her voice. She hadn’t seen Toni since they broke up right before Cheryl went to law school, they thought the distance would be too hard and they grew apart. It tore Cheryl up, Cheryl had loved other women in her life but none could to compare to Toni Topaz.

“Uh huh,” Veronica smirked knowing this information would catch Cheryl’s attention. They walked into the gym and were overcame by the amount of people. Cheryl looked through the crowd hoping to spot pink hair and leather. Cheryl didn’t know if Toni was still into that but Cheryl still specifically looked for it. She spotted a red haired guy over at the snack table, his arm around a dark haired woman. Archie Andrews. He faced a blonde with a tight ponytail and a tall, lanky man with dark hair. Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones. 

 

“Looks like the gangs all here!” Veronica laughed pointing to the three. She began walking over and Cheryl followed. 

 

“Hello!” Veronica said.

 

“Oh my god!” Betty laughed pulling the darker girl into a tight hug. “V, how are you?”

“Great! How are you!” Veronica asked. 

 

“Fantastic, now that I’ve seen you,” Betty gushed, the girls kept a close friendship but barely saw each other. 

 

“Ronnie hey!” Archie said leaning in and giving Veronica a tight hug. 

 

“Andrews, I’m liking the beard,” Veronica said grabbing his scruff, he smiled and pulled back. 

 

“This is my wife, Rebecca,” He said gesturing to the woman next to him, Veronica shook her hand and they politely greeted each other. Jughead gave Veronica a quick hug and they all turned their attention to Cheryl.

 

“Hey Cheryl!” Betty said, giving her a hug.

 

“Hello cousin!” Cheryl said, they saw each other around the holidays as Cheryl wanted to see the twins as often as possible. They looked so much like Jason especially as they got older. 

“Hey Blossom,” Jughead said giving her a hug. 

 

“Hobo King where’s your crown?” Cheryl asked noticing his iconic beanie was gone, he had it last time Cheryl had saw him which was 2 years ago for Christmas.

 

“I grew out of it,” He laughed. Cheryl smiled and gave a tight hug to Archie whom she had actually really missed. He was always kind to her. She shook Rebecca’s hand a commented on her outfit. They chatted away about what everyone was doing. 

 

Veronica had 4 businesses and a successful restaurant owner as a boyfriend, they didn’t see each other often but Veronica liked it that way.  

 

Archie had taken over Andrews Construction in Riverdale after his father passed, Cheryl wasn’t aware of Fred’s death and her heart broke for Archie. He had a small son and was hoping to have another kid soon.

 

Betty was an investigative reporter for the local paper.

Jughead wasn’t Serpent King anymore and instead published his book about Riverdale and the horrors they had experienced. Cheryl still hadn’t read it, she was nervous about what it would say about her and her horrendous family. The memories might be _ too _ much for her. The couple had actually gotten married a few years back, it was a very small ceremony that not even Cheryl was invited too. Veronica and Archie were still hurt about it but would never admit it. The couple went to Archie’s wedding, Veronica and Cheryl were invited but Cheryl had her BAR exam and Veronica had a bar to take care of. 

 

“Guys guess what?” Betty said interrupting their conversation. 

 

“What?” Archie asked.

 

“Juggy and I are having a baby!” Betty announced excitedly. Veronica screamed in delight and pulled the blond girl in for a tight hug as Archie pulled Jughead in for one. Everyone took turns hugging the couple and congratulating them.

 

“That’s so exciting cousin!” Cheryl said clasping her hands together. 

 

“What about you Cheryl? Husband? Children?” Rebecca asked and the group grew silent. 

 

“Oh,” Cheryl began.

 

“Yeah Bombshell, care to explain?” A familiar voice behind her said, Cheryl turned and saw Toni Topaz staring right at her. A smile filled both of their faces and they pulled each other into a crushing hug, Cheryl felt herself relax. She missed Toni desperately. 

 

“I’ve missed you TT,” Cheryl said and Toni pulled away from their hug. 

 

“I’ve missed you too,” Toni replied, she hugged the rest of the group and Cheryl couldn’t take her eyes off of her. Her hair was no longer pink but her biker style was still intact. She wore black jeans, a grey crop top with a blue flannel over it, a black small duffle bag hung loosely from her shoulder. Her camera was strapped around her fit body. Cheryl was practically drooling over her. 

 

“So Cheryl as you were saying?” Rebecca asked again, she was a sweet woman and was actually a history teacher at the high school. 

 

“No boyfriend or kids...yet, I’m a lesbian,” Cheryl said casually and the group laughed. Toni smirked at her and looked her up and down proudly. She dropped the duffle bag next to the group and set her camera on top unbothered, who would dare steal from an ex-serpent?

 

“Oh I’m sorry!” Rebecca exclaimed, her cheeks red. 

 

“No worries!” Cheryl said nicely. 

 

“Did you get that fancy lawyer job?” Toni asked and Cheryl nodded, Toni pulled her into a hug. “YES BOMBSHELL! I’m so proud!” Toni said excitedly. 

 

“Thank you TT,” Cheryl said hugging the shorter girl back. 

 

“You look amazing by the way,” Toni said looking her body up and down with appreciation.

 

“As do you,” Cheryl replied with a flirty tone. Toni caught on to what she was trying to do and grinned. “How are you?” Cheryl asked, the rest of the people just faded away. It was only her and Toni now, it’s all she cared about. 

 

“I’m good. I’m living in Jersey now after being in Cali and Oregon for a few years, I’m traveling around taking pictures, I mainly do weddings and shit now” Toni said referencing her camera. “I have a website where people buy my prints, it’s going okay….” Her tone was sad and Cheryl couldn’t help but frown. Toni Topaz was the smartest person she knew, she was so passionate and driven and the fact that she wasn’t able to fulfill her dreams broke Cheryl. 

 

“Why just okay, TT?” Cheryl asked, she knew she could get that girl to tell her anything. 

 

“I-“ Toni paused and thought for a moment. “I’m just not where I thought I would be Cher, it’s been 10 years. I have to work in a coffee shop full time, sometimes I’m late on rent. My photos aren’t doing what I thought they were gonna do. I feel… stupid,” Toni confesses lowly. Cheryl gasped, Toni Topaz felt  _ stupid _ ?

 

Toni was a confident girl, she barely felt down, she rarely felt overwhelmed and she NEVER felt stupid.

 

“You aren’t stupid, you’re perfect. Photography is one of those things…. it’s difficult,” Cheryl said slowly trying to chose her words correctly. She could tell Toni was upset and she just wanted to make her feel better. 

 

“I didn’t want to come,” Toni said referencing everything around her, it snapped Cheryl back to reality. It wasn’t just her and Toni but all of her graduating class too. She shivered. 

 

“Why?” Cheryl asked, even though she didn’t want to come either and Toni could just tell. 

 

“I didn’t want to come hear about what successes people were while I’m here struggling like I always have been. I didn’t want to disappoint… you,” Toni said her eyes gazing into Cheryl’s.

 

“You could never disappoint me,” Cheryl said wetting her lips. Toni eyed her lips and smirked.

“Still with the red lipstick Bombshell?” Toni asked, her voice raspy. Cheryl felt herself go weak for her. 

 

“Of course,” Cheryl said flicking her hair over her shoulder. They stared at each other intensely, their eyes saying what their mouths wouldn’t. 

 

“Um, Earth to Cheryl?” Veronica said tapping on Cheryl’s shoulder. She turned slowly obviously annoyed by the interruption. “I’ve been calling you for like 3 minutes,” Veronica laughed with a wink in Toni’s direction. Cheryl felt her cheeks go pink, yeah she was still in love with Toni. 

 

To be honest, she had never fallen OUT of love with Toni. They never quite closed their chapter together, they broke up because of distance. Toni going to a fancy arts college in California and Cheryl going to Law School in New York. The distance was hard and they agreed to end it but never set rules for starting back up again. They kept in touch for a few years but slowly the texts and calls started fading away as they got busier. They would check up on each other over social media but it became an obsolete distraction and soon it was 5 years since Cheryl had heard anything from Toni. She would think about her when she was wrapped in the arms of another woman, would hear a motorcycle, smell the forest, hear rock music, see flannels or walk passed coffee shops. Her every moment had something to do with Toni and she desperately missed her. Now here Toni was standing next to her in Riverdale High of all places and 10 years later she still loved her. 

 

“What?” Cheryl asked Veronica.

 

“We wanted your opinion on a name for baby bughead!” Veronica said gesturing to Betty who held a bright smile. Cheryl stopped herself from rolling her eyes and she felt Toni’s gaze on her, the shorter girl was unbelievably close to her, she could smell her outdorsey fresh scent which was the same from when they were in high school and college together. Cheryl wanted nothing more than to fade away in the moment and take Toni with her. 

 

“How about Blaze for a boy and Cecilia for a girl?” Cheryl commented nonchalantly and Betty opened her mouth in wonder.

 

“Those are actually… wonderful… Cheryl, thank you,” Betty commented. Toni nudged Cheryl’s shoulder in approval. 

 

“What about you Toni?” Veronica asked. Toni looked up in thought for a moment and a little, playful smile danced on her lips. Cheryl knew exactly what she was going to say. 

 

“I don’t know, I like Antoinette for a girl and Tony for a boy. Honestly though Tony can be for both a boy or girl. Just switch the y for an i,” Toni shrugged and Jughead shook his head with an all knowing smile. Cheryl laughed lightly and smiled down at her. 

 

“Always the trouble maker, huh TT?” Cheryl asked and Toni nodded.

 

“Always.” 

 

The pair spent the whole night glued to each other just like they were in high school. They mingled around but mainly talked amongst themselves. They could hear the whispers floating around about them but could care less. Cheryl actually felt really content for the first time in a while. The gym began to clear out and Cheryl and Toni followed the rest of their friends out. 

They all hugged goodbye and got in their separate cars to head home or to their hotels, Veronica had arranged to meet for breakfast at the Jones house the next morning. 

Cheryl and Toni didn’t want to separate. They stood in front of each other awkwardly, Toni readjusted the duffle bag on her shoulder and shifted her weight from leg to leg. Cheryl cleared her throated and sighed.

 

“I guess this is goodbye TT?” Cheryl asked sadly.

 

“It-it doesn’t have to be?” Toni offered and Cheryl’s eyes lit up.

 

“Where are you staying?” Cheryl asked. 

 

“With Fangs and Sweetpea,” Toni said pointing over to the two men who laughing with the remaining serpent members. They had never left Riverdale. 

 

“Why don’t you come to my hotel? I have a queen bed… it’ll be like old times?” Cheryl asked and Toni instantly agreed. 

 

Toni told the boys where she was heading and they, of course, made dirty jokes. Cheryl rolled her eyes and lead Toni to her red convertible. 

 

“You still have it?” Toni asked, looking at it with a whistle. 

 

“Of course, I could never part with dear JJ’s car. It sits in my garage because I don’t trust New York with it but I decided to drive it down here for old times sake,” Cheryl said with a little nod.

 

“Yeah... old times,” Toni repeated, it seemed like they had been saying those words for hours and they really had. But what did old times mean to Cheryl? Did it mean their friendship? Or something more? Toni’s heart hammered in her chest but she happily hopped in the car without a second thought and Cheryl drove them to her hotel. 

 

It was the old one that had been in town for years. They had recently remodeled it with the help of Andrews Construction, Archie has been working hard to achieve his late father’s utopia ideal for Riverdale. It was modern and sleek, Toni missed the old home-y vibe it had but was impressed with Andrews’ work. 

 

“Home sweet home,” Cheryl said flinging open the door, Toni dropped her duffle bag that held her few belongings down near the door and stepped inside. She had kept her duffle bag with her the whole night since she had arrived in Riverdale just in time for the reunion and didn’t have time to drop her things off at Sweet Pea’s trailer. Toni took off her shoes and placed them next to her duffle bag and slipped her camera off of her neck; Cheryl placed her purse and keys on the table next to the tv and kicked off her heels, she rolled her ankles to try and get the soreness out of them. 

 

Toni ran and jumped on the bed, closing her eyes with a relaxed sigh. She was exhausted, working day in and day out. She barely got time off and almost missed the reunion because of her busy schedule. 

 

“You tired mon amour?” Cheryl asked sliding in the bed next to her. Toni’s ears perked at her old nickname and she smiled. 

 

“Yes and no, it was a long day,” Toni said turning to Cheryl. They faced each other just as they did those many years ago at Cheryl’s sleepover. Cheryl and Toni looked at each other intensely. 

 

“I’ve missed you,” Cheryl said breathily. 

 

“I missed you too,” Toni replied. Cheryl eyed Toni’s lips and leaned in to kiss her. Toni let her and they shared a soft loving kiss. “I missed that,” Toni replied looking at Cheryl. 

 

“Me too,” she said and Toni grabbed her face and passionately smashed their lips together again. They sat up still attached to each other as they made out, Toni slipped her tongue into Cheryl’s mouth deepening the kiss. Cheryl truly had missed these sexy nights with Toni in high school and college, she missed the taste of her lips, the feeling of her bare skin touching Toni’s. Toni pulled Cheryl closer to her and ran her hands up and down her body, they pulled away and gasped for air.

 

“Wow,” Toni breathed and Cheryl smiled warmly. 

 

“Wow yourself,” Cheryl winked. 

 

“Can we-“ Toni began.

 

“Have sex? Of course,” Cheryl said leaning into kiss Toni again and Toni pushed her back gently. 

 

“Talk?” Toni finished and Cheryl huffed in annoyance. 

 

“Yeah, we can do that too.” 

 

“Why didn’t we get back together Cher?” Toni asked, her voice quiet. 

 

“We got too busy….” Cheryl said.

 

“I wasn’t busy,” Toni said with a slow head shake. 

 

“We lived too far apart,” Cheryl explained. 

 

“I guess so,” Toni shrugged. 

 

“Toni, what is it?” Cheryl asked sensing something was wrong. 

 

“I feel like you felt too important for me,” Toni confessed and Cheryl pulled back from their intimate proximity. 

 

“Toni, not at all,” Cheryl said.

 

“You became this big fancy lawyer and I was girl with a photography degree living out of cheap hotels and tents on the other side of the country, how could I not feel not important?” Toni said with sadness in her brown eyes.

 

“Toni Topaz, I never stopped loving you, I think about you everyday. I was always afraid that you moved on, that you loved someone else. You stopped texting back, you stopped calling. I didn’t know what to think,” Cheryl said.

 

“I thought  _ you  _ moved on. I thought  _ you  _ decided that you were finally done with me but you love me still? After all this time?”

 

“I do, you’re sensational,” Cheryl said using the line Toni used on her all those years ago. Toni smiled and leaned in to kiss her slowly. The kiss was filled with hope, love and passion. Toni pulled away slowly much to Cheryl’s disappointment. 

 

“I still love you too,” Toni said and Cheryl crashed her lips into Toni with a giggly laugh. The red head straddled the smaller girl as they continued to make out, the bed creaked slightly but nothing too loud. Toni rolled them over so she was on top. 

 

“I’m the top remember?” Toni growled before attaching her lips to Cheryl’s pulse point, Cheryl moaned lowly, no one could get her to unravel faster than Toni could. She knew all of her spots, all of her secrets, all of her soul. Cheryl was glad to have her back, more than glad. 

 

Toni fumbled with Cheryl’s dress and Cheryl pushed Toni off of her neck. Cheryl expertly unzipped her dress but let Toni pull it down her body, Toni looked at the red lacy bra Cheryl wore with affection and pure lust. She kissed down Cheryl’s light chest and placed two kisses on her clothed breasts. She wanted to savor this moment. Cheryl pulled off Toni’s flannel and threw it off the bed, she pulled off Toni’s crop top and threw that too. Toni wore a plain black bra that clasped in the front and still wore her belly button piercing. Cheryl ran her hands up and down the girl straddling her lap with awe. She looked just as good if not better than she did 10 years ago. 

 

“Let’s finally get you out of this dress,” Toni said pulling the rest of the dress off leaving Cheryl in just her bra and underwear. Toni lifted off Cheryl and removed her jeans with little effort and some help from Cheryl and soon they were making out again, Toni detached herself from Cheryl’s lips and left small kisses all over her face, moving down her jaw and neck. She kissed her shoulders and moved down to their bra, she unhooked it from the back and pulled it off. Toni stared at her chest before taking one of Cheryl’s nipples in her mouth which caused Cheryl to moan. She nipped at the hard bud and Cheryl winced in both pain and pleasure. 

 

“Oh god Toni,” Cheryl moaned and Toni swirled her tongue around her nipple before moving into the next one and repeating the motion. Toni leaned up from Cheryl’s breasts and was pulled into a heated kiss, they moved their lips in intoxicating rhythmic patterns. It was like they were never apart, Cheryl suddenly flipped Toni onto her back and sucked on her neck.

 

“Oh Cheryl,” Toni moaned lowly and Cheryl quickly undid the front latch of Toni’s black bra, sliding it off her arms and throwing it on the opposite side of the room. Cheryl teased and bit at Toni’s nipples but quickly moved down her torso kissing her stomach with open mouth kisses, Cheryl continues to move down Toni’s flawless body and began to kiss Toni’s inner thigh which made her shudder in pleasure. “Please Cheryl,” Toni whined. 

 

“What do you want me to do baby?” Cheryl asked rubbing her thumb on Toni’s clothed clit causing her to squirm under her touch. 

 

“Please…” Toni said firmly, still dominate in this situation. Cheryl had topped Toni in the past on few occasions and Toni didn’t mind one bit, she decided to let Cheryl have this moment since it had been so long and was quite enjoying herself. Cheryl grabbed Toni’s panties with her teeth and slowly pulled them down, the darker girl lifts her legs up and ripped the panties off in frustration. She needed Cheryl and she needed her now. Cheryl chuckled before connecting her lips with Toni’s inner thigh again nibbling slightly. Toni moaned loudly when Cheryl finally connected her tongue to Toni’s wet folds with expertise. “Oh god Cheryl,” Toni moaned and Cheryl picked up her pace. She loved when Toni calls her name and not just sexually. She just loved it when Toni says her name.

 

“Say it again,” Cheryl murmurs before quickly flicking her tongue through her folds. 

 

“C-Cheryl,” Toni moans, “Cheryl.” Cheryl inserts two of her fingers gently, hoping her longer nails wouldn’t hurt Toni. Toni bucked her hips and arched her back in response so Cheryl proceeded, rapidly pulling them in and out of the smaller girl. “Oh god!” Toni said, she was in absolute awe over Cheryl; they had always had great sex but about 7 years without so much of a kiss, Cheryl had Toni in shambles and quickly. 

 

“You done already baby?” Cheryl asked cheekily, she leaned up from Toni wiping her mouth as Toni layed there breathing heavily. Cheryl placed a soft kiss to Toni’s lips, letting her taste herself.

 

“Your turn,” Toni breathed and Cheryl smiled down at her. Toni leaned up, kissing up and down Cheryl’s stomach. Cheryl just kept smiling at her, a wholesome, soft smile. Toni stopped and eyed her. “What?” Toni laughed.

 

“I’ve just missed this, I’ve missed you,” Cheryl said and Toni kissed her passionately. 

 

“I’ve missed you too, now let me fuck you senseless,” Toni smirked and Cheryl rolled her eyes. 

 

Toni began to rub Cheryl through her underwear causing her to moan lowly, Toni attached her lips to Cheryl’s neck again and licked and bit as gently as she possibly could. Toni lifted Cheryl into her lap, still not stopping rubbing her. 

 

“You’re-you’re going to make me ruin-” Cheryl stopped her sentence with a moan, “Toni,” she breathed. 

 

“What baby?” Toni asked with a devious smile. 

 

“You’re going to make me ruin my underwear,” Cheryl said sheepishly. Toni glanced down at them, expensive for sure and all red silk. 

 

“Well let’s take those off then,” Toni said, kissing Cheryl. Toni slowly pulled off her underwear and threw them on the floor next to their bed. Cheryl settled in on Toni’s lap again, Toni could feel her wet folds against her lower stomach. “You’re so wet,” Toni growled. 

 

“Only you could get me like this,” Cheryl said softly, truth in every word. Toni felt a sadness grow in her chest, had no one loved her like Toni loved her? Was she alone? Toni had loved a couple other women and men since their break-up but nothing ever felt as intense and as  _ real _ as her love for Cheryl did. Did Cheryl have no one? 

 

Cheryl’s whimpers pulled Toni from her deep thoughts, she was slowly grinding against Toni desperate from some friction. 

 

“I have you baby, don’t worry,” Toni said, replacing her fingers on Cheryl’s clit. She moaned loudly and grinded against her more aggressively.

 

“Oh, yes Toni,” Cheryl said, her beautiful chest glistening with sweat. 

 

“What do you want me to do?” Toni asked, she felt her predatory, aggressive, dominate sex drive leave her body, she felt so soft for Cheryl and just wanted to make  _ her _ feel  _ good _ . Cheryl eyed her suspiciously before closing them as she moaned again. 

 

“Let me ride you,” Cheryl panted and Toni smirked. 

 

“You wanna ride me baby?” Toni asked removing her fingers from Cheryl’s clit, she whined. 

 

“Yeah baby, please,” Cheryl said. 

 

“Okay, lift up,” Toni said and Cheryl lifted herself into a squat. Toni readjusted herself and placed her fingers at Cheryl’s entrance. “Sit down baby,” Toni said sweetly and Cheryl gently pulled herself down onto Toni’s fingers moaning the whole way. 

 

“Oh god,” Cheryl said when she was fully lowered down, Toni began pumping her fingers in and out gently, her thumb resting on Cheryl clit again. “Shit Toni,” Cheryl moaned, rocking her hips back and forth. Her eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Cheryl suddenly pulled herself closer to Toni, their bare chests touching. Toni could smell the sweet vanilla scent of Cheryl’s hair as the red head’s breathing grew more ragged and her moans grew louder. Her walls hungrily closed and opened on Toni’s fingers and Toni knew she was close. “Harder,” Cheryl groaned and Toni quickly obliged. Cheryl quickened the pace of her hips too. “Oh god I’m so-” Cheryl moaned, “close.”

 

“Come for me baby,” Toni said, kissing Cheryl. Cheryl moaned into their kisses and Toni’s fingers pumped in and out of her faster. Cheryl’s walls closed on Toni’s fingers and her whole body started shaking with release. She opened her mouth and still moved her hips back and forth as she cried out in pleasure. She wrapped her arms around Toni and pulled her close, riding out the rest of her orgasm.

 

“Holy shit,” Cheryl panted as her body finally relaxed, she slumped tiredly on Toni’s body and Toni slowly removed her finger from the red head, licking them clean. Cheryl rolled over and flopped down on the bed, her whole body glistening in a light sweat, she breathed heavily and pushed her messy hair out of her face. Toni leaned over her and gave her a loving kiss.

 

“That was amazing Cher,” Toni said with a dopey smile. 

 

“It sure was,” Cheryl said still trying to catch her breath. “I haven’t been fucked like that since… well you,” Cheryl laughed. Toni smirked and nuzzled into her lovers neck. 

 

“I still got it then huh?” She asked cockily. Cheryl combed her fingers through Toni’s hair contently. 

 

“You certainly do mon amour,” Cheryl replied, closing her eyes. 

 

“Goodnight babe,” Toni said pressing soft kisses to her neck. 

 

“Goodnight Antoinette,” Cheryl said. 

 

The two girls fell into a deep, sound sleep. 

  
  


**_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_ **

  
  


Toni groaned and rolled over, her eyes fluttered open as they struggled to focus. As her eyes fixated themselves she remembered where she was and the amazing night she had with Cheryl Blossom. Toni smiled softly and reached over for Cheryl only to find the bed cold and empty on her side, the alarm still annoyingly going off in the background. Toni sat up slowly, her body was sore and still very naked. She lunged for the nightstand and shut off Cheryl’s alarm on her phone. She rolled back over onto her stomach and closed her eyes again, wrapping the blankets around her body.

The bathroom door opened and Cheryl stepped out in a red bathrobe, her red hair came down in wet strands.

 

“Good morning TT,” Cheryl chirped, coming over and planting a kiss on the groggy girls cheek. 

 

“What’s up with the alarm Cheryl? It’s early,” Toni groaned, she was on vacation after all and wanted to sleep in for once. She never got to since she worked at a coffee shop. 

 

“We have breakfast at Cousin Betty’s and Jughead’s remember?” Cheryl said, brushing Toni’s blonde and brown hair from her face, as much as Cheryl missed the pink-the blonde streaks looked so beautiful too. 

 

“Ugh do we have to go to that?” Toni asked raising her head to get a better view of Cheryl. She bit her bottom lip, “We could just stay here all day… and ya know,” Toni said rubbing her hand along Cheryl’s exposed thigh. Cheryl shook her head with a small laugh, she put her hand over Toni’s, stopping the smaller girls movements. 

 

“You haven’t changed one bit TT,” Cheryl said, her eyes soft. “And as nice as that sounds-” Cheryl begins moving off the bed and out of Toni’s reach, “we should go.”

 

“Fine,” Toni mumbled pulling off the covers. Cheryl sucked in a breath as Toni strutted to the bathroom to hop in the shower, she was hoping to catch the red heads attention and easily did except Cheryl didn’t act on it much to Toni’s disappointment. Once Cheryl heard the shower running, she let out a breath. Toni Topaz was going to be the death of her. 

 

Toni left the bathroom around 20 minutes later, Cheryl’s toothbrush hanging from her mouth and a hotel robe draped around her body. 

 

“TT, that’s my toothbrush,” Cheryl groaned. 

 

“You didn’t care where my mouth was last night,” Toni said through the foaming toothpaste in her mouth. Cheryl rolled her eyes and continued to do her makeup, her hair still damp. Toni rifled through her duffle bag, pulling out underwear, a bra, a black plaid skirt and a light pink crop top. She shuffled back into the bathroom when she was done. 

 

Cheryl finished her makeup and began cleaning their clothes scattered around the room, she picked up Toni’s flannel and breathed in, the smell of Toni made her feel safe, at home. Protected. 

 

The bathroom door swung open and Toni stood there, dressed and blow drying her hair. “Look what you did Cher,” Toni said with a wink as she pointed to her neck. Two little bruises were forming. Cheryl blushed and walked over to get a closer look. The hot air from the blow dryer warmed her face. She gently touched the marks and shook her head. 

 

“These are nothing to the ones you left all over my chest and stomach Toni,” Cheryl said loudly so the smaller girl would be able to hear her over the dryer. 

 

“Oh, you should let me see those,” Toni said reaching for Cheryl’s skin tight, black, cropped shirt. Cheryl pulled back with a laugh and swatted her hand away. 

 

“ _ No, _ we have a  _ breakfast _ to attend,” Cheryl said with a serious look.

“But you in that red skirt is  _ killing  _ me,” Toni said turning the dryer off, lunging for Cheryl again. Cheryl easily deflected her but grabbed her face. 

 

“Toni Topaz, I promise to love you for hours on end if you behave through this breakfast with  _ our _ friends,” Cheryl said and Toni nodded slowly. 

 

“Okay babe,” She sighed, turning on the dryer again. Cheryl helped Toni finish her hair and then turned the blow dryer to her own hair while Toni did her makeup. 

 

Soon the couple was ready. 

 

“Where do they live?” Toni asked Cheryl as they walked out of the hotel hand in hand, it made Cheryl’s heart warm. She squeezed Toni’s hand slightly and smiled. 

“The same house Betty grew up in and then Jughead moved in to,” Cheryl explained and Toni nodded. 

 

“Kinda weird,” She mused. 

 

“I agree, TT.”

  
  


They arrived to the breakfast 20 minutes late, just as Cheryl intended. Toni hated being late but followed Cheryl’s lead in the social area. She never had much sense for it. Toni also hated that they didn’t bring anything for the breakfast, not even a bottle of champagne. Cheryl rang the doorbell and the couple waited in front of the brightly colored door. The paint job looked fresh. 

The door swung open to reveal a smiling Veronica Lodge. 

 

“Fashionably late… as usual,” She quipped playfully, her eyes darted from Cheryl to Toni with an all knowing smirk growing on her face. “And you two showed up together, what a coincidence.”

 

“Big deal, Lodge,” Toni huffed, she had grown up from the useless relationship drama and gossip that was high school, Veronica not so much. 

 

“A  _ BIG  _ deal indeed, Antoinette,” Veronica smiled, stepping inside to let the new found couple in. They walked into the kitchen and everyone smiled upon their arrival. Archie held his wife close, a little boy playing at their feet. Betty and Jughead were cooking eggs and pancakes. Kevin held hands with a handsome blonde man, they sat at the dining table. Josie stood in the corner of the room admiring the Jones’ decor. “Look who showed up  _ together _ ,” Veronica announced.

 

“Hello everyone,” Cheryl smiled kindly. She had barely seen Kevin and Josie at the reunion because Toni had held all of her attention, she had already _ intimately _ explored Toni so she was determined to divide most of her attention between the Sheriff’s son and the ex-Pussycat. Cheryl moved to properly greet everyone with a hug, Toni trailed closely behind. Veronica watched their every move like a hawk, she was in a strange, devious mood that Cheryl often saw throughout high school. Cheryl knew Betty could tell too because Betty eyed her warningly. 

 

“Good morning Archie, Rebecca,” Cheryl said giving them a hug. 

 

“Good morning,” They replied. 

 

“Hey Cher, there’s someone I’d like you to meet,” Archie said, he looked down at his son and picked him up. “This is Freddy Andrews, my son.” He had dark auburn brown hair and soft, kind, curious brown eyes. 

 

“Oh Archie, he’s so cute,” Cheryl said. “Hi Freddy.” The small boy coward into his Dad’s chest, obviously shy. 

 

“Hey little man,” Toni said with a warm smile. He looked the two women up and down for a moment and then reached out to Toni. 

 

“Oh, I think he likes you Toni,” Rebecca smiled kindly. 

 

“Oh,” Toni said with a small smile. “Can I take him?” She asked, raising her arms. 

 

“Of course,” Archie said, handing the small boy to the small woman in front of him.

“Hi Freddy,” Toni smiled, he smiled back and buried his head in her neck. Cheryl felt her heart soar, it was just such a pure moment. Freddy leaned up and looked Cheryl up and down with slight uncertainty in his eyes. Toni moved closer to Cheryl and leaned her head on Cheryl’s shoulder, “See buddy, she’s cool,” Toni reasoned. Freddy watched the interaction curiously, his brown eyes lifted to meet Cheryl’s and he smiled sheepishly. 

 

“Pwetty,” He said, reaching his arms out for her. 

  
“Yeah she really is,” Toni said, handing Freddy to Cheryl. Cheryl easily handled the child, she loved kids and had experience from her niece and nephew. Freddy twirled his hands through Cheryl’s long red hair. He was obviously comfortable with her even though he was nervous when they first met only moments earlier. Cheryl hugged Betty and Jughead next.

 

“Hello Cousin, hello Jughead,” She said. 

 

“Hey!” Jughead replied, giving Toni a quick hug before flipping a perfectly golden pancake. Betty had turned him into perfect husband material. Betty gave Toni a quick hug and smiled at Freddy who giggled at her. 

 

“Excited for you own?” Toni asked and Betty nodded excitedly. 

 

“Beyond excited,” Betty replied. 

 

“How are you feeling Cousin?” Cheryl asked. 

 

“Tired, my nausea hasn’t been bad today. I’m just  _ tired _ ,” She sighed. Cheryl pouted and gave Betty’s arm a comforting rub. 

 

“I’m sorry Betty,” Toni replied. 

 

“It’s okay Toni, how are you guys? It’s nice you showed up together,” Betty said. 

“Yes it is Cousin, we actually spent the night together… talking…. Like old times,” Cheryl mused, looking at Toni lovingly. 

 

“Yeah, talking. It was nice, we’ve missed each other,” Toni said, not breaking eye contact with Cheryl. 

 

“Yeah we could tell, you guys didn’t leave each others sides during the reunion. Kevin was so upset he didn’t see you,” Betty said gesturing to the man at the table. He was deep in conversation with Archie and Rebecca who now sat at the table too. Soon Josie joined them, Veronica rummaged through the fridge bringing out orange juice and chilled champagne for mimosas. 

 

“Well I guess we better make it up to him, huh TT?” Cheryl laughed, she shifted Freddy in her arms and he still sat there unbothered and still ever fascinated by her hair. Freddy could honestly pass for Cheryl’s nephew if you didn’t know them. They walked over to the table and Kevin’s attention was suddenly 100% on them. 

 

“Cheryl Blossom, you didn’t say hello last night! Toni, I expect that from you but Cheryl? Really?” He whined. 

 

“Expect that from me? What the f-” Toni began but Cheryl gave her a warning look and gestured to Freddy in her arms. Toni huffed and pulled a chair out at the head of the table for Cheryl. She smiled and sat down appreciatively, adjusting Freddy so he sat in her lap. He squirmed desperately trying to reach for her hair again, she moved a piece to the front and he quickly began playing with it. Toni sat on Cheryl’s left as Kevin waited patiently for her apology. 

 

“I’m sorry Kevin, I was  _ preoccupied _ at the reunion. I’m sorry to you too, Josie,” Cheryl said, eyeing Toni out of the corner of her eye. Toni smirked back at her, she knew that she took up all of Cheryl’s time at the reunion and wasn’t ashamed of it and definitely wasn’t going to apologize. 

 

“It’s no biggie girl, it’s just nice to see you,” Josie said with a perfect smile. She was as elegant as ever and hadn’t aged a day. 

 

“It’s nice to see you too, Josie,” Cheryl smiled and reached her hand out. Josie took it and they squeezed each other tightly. They had some rough years together in high school but wound up being best friends before Josie moved away to pursue her music career. Josie sadly didn’t accomplish much in the singing department but became a fairly acclaimed songwriter and producer and she was just fine with that. 

 

“Apology accepted Cheryl,” Kevin huffed, he was still upset but knew he wasn’t going to get much out of being annoyed with the Ginger. He barely saw her as it was and wanted to enjoy his time with her. “This is my boyfriend, Brandon, by the way,” He announced and Brandon smiled with a kind wave. 

 

“I would shake your hand but you have a baby in it,” He laughed, “Plus you’re all the way over there.”

 

“I don’t blame you, it’s a far walk,” Veronica joked back setting mimosas around the table. Everyone thanked her for the drinks. “You’re all welcome!” She beamed, “So Toni we didn’t talk much at the reunion-” She eyed Cheryl, “How’ve you been?”

 

“Oh you know, fine,” Toni shrugged, she didn’t want to spill that her life wasn’t going that great to anyone who wasn’t Cheryl.

 

“Just fine?” Kevin asked with a small laugh. 

 

“Yeah, how’s the photography going?” Josie asked, nudging the girls shoulder with her own. 

 

“I’m selling prints, slowly,” Toni replied taking a long drink of her mimosa. 

 

“That’s great!” Betty exclaimed, walking around everyone and placing a fork, knife and napkin. 

 

“Yeah,” Toni replied. Cheryl could tell that this conversation was bothering Toni, she reached up and placed a hand on Toni’s, rubbing soothing circles on her. Kevin eyed and gesture and smiled. 

 

“You guys are back together?” He poked, pointing to their hands. 

 

“N-No,” Cheryl stammered looking at Toni with questioning eyes. They hadn’t really established what they were after last night. Cheryl wasn’t sure if she could just be Toni’s friend after confessing their “i love yous” again but she also couldn’t expect Toni to drop everything to come move up to New York with her. That was old Cheryl, high school Cheryl. She didn’t want to suffocate Toni or force her into anything. Maybe last night was a one time thing?

 

“Not exactly,” Toni murmured. 

 

“Not exactly?” Kevin repeated. 

 

“Guys, back off of them,” Betty said glancing over her shoulder. Kevin huffed and sat back in his chair. 

 

“Sorry, I just actually want to know what’s going on with my friends that I haven't seen in like 8 years!” Kevin still lived in Riverdale, he was a reporter for the local news. Toni and Cheryl both didn't dare to step foot in Riverdale. Cheryl came on occasion to see Betty and the rest of the family on holidays but made sure to leave quietly. Kevin knew when she would come to visit but often missed her because of his work schedule and personal life. 

 

“We’re figuring things out! How’s that?” Toni said, there was annoyance on her face, Cheryl strengthened her grip on Toni’s hand and felt Toni began to relax under her touch. 

 

“Ah ha! So you guys did sleep together!” Veronica piped in from the kitchen.

 

“Ronnie, my son is right here,” Archie stated, gesturing to Freddy who still mindlessly played with Cheryl’s hair. 

 

“He’s a baby Archie, he doesn’t know what we’re even saying,” Veronica huffed and Rebecca laughed. 

 

“It’s true honey,” Rebecca said and Archie shook his head, scratching his scruff. 

 

“Alright, alright,” He sighed. 

 

“It’s none of your business if we did or didn’t Lodge,” Cheryl said.

 

“So that means you did,” Veronica smirked. 

 

“I’m going to need more champagne if this is how this breakfast is gonna go,” Toni huffed, downing the rest of her mimosa and walking into the kitchen to make another.

 

“Toni?” Jughead whispered, walking up to her with a plate of pancakes in both hands.

 

“Yeah Jug?” Toni asked, pouring a glass of champagne, no orange juice this time.

 

“Um well, I know we haven’t always seen eye to eye in the past but I just want to say that whatever you’re doing with your life or whatever you chose to do, I’ll support you. Cheryl cares about you, we all do but… maybe just try again?” Jughead finished. Toni blinked slowly, she wasn’t used to Jughead being this sappy and emotional. Maybe it was Betty, maybe it was impending fatherhood, maybe it was just Jughead. Whatever it was though, she appreciated it.

 

“Thanks,” She said with a small smile. 

 

“Of course,” He whispered back. “Now who’s hungry?” He called out walking to the dining room. Everyone clapped as he put the plates on the table, Toni still stood in the kitchen, her nails tapping against the tile of the island. 

 

She was terrified.

 

She wasn’t ready to jump right in to labeling what her and Cheryl had. All she knew was that they loved each other and missed each other. But the details? She hadn’t even begun to process those. 

Would they move in together again? Where would they live? Who would move in with who? Would it end up being long distance? What happens after Toni goes home? Was it a one time thing? Can they survive being in a relationship again? 

Toni felt dizzy and felt herself being caught by two pale arms wrapping around her waist. 

 

“Mon amour, breakfast,” Cheryl said, laying her head on Toni’s shoulder. 

 

“Right,” Toni said.

 

“Are you alright?” Cheryl asked and Toni sighed. 

 

“I just didn’t expect this,” Toni said with a small smile. 

 

“What?” Cheryl asked. 

 

“Being here again, being wrapped in your arms, loving you again. I just didn’t think it would happen,” Toni stated nervously. 

 

“Neither did I, TT,” Cheryl admitted. 

 

“What are we Cher?” Toni asked. 

 

“Whatever you want us to be. Friends….  _ Lovers _ ,” Cheryl said, whispering  _ lovers _ into Toni’s ear with a kiss on her neck. Toni felt her knees go weak. 

 

“B-but the details,” Toni whispered.

 

“Can be sorted out later, I just want to enjoy  _ you _ and the time  _ we _ have right now,” Cheryl said. Toni wrinkled her nose, it wasn’t like them to be this way. Toni was typically the rational, level headed one while Cheryl let her emotions get the best of her. When did they flip? 

 

_ when they grew up. _

 

Why was Toni so caught up on the next step, the next phase, the next minute? She was a grown ass woman but walking into Riverdale again made her feel like that same scared teenager who fought against homelessness, ran a gang and fell in love with a fiery redhead. Toni should just focus on the now but the now was in Riverdale and Riverdale was…. Scary. 

 

Cheryl wrapped her arms tighter around Toni sensing her nervousness. They had been through a lot together in this town and suddenly being back together was a lot. Even for Cheryl-who desperately wanted Toni back. Just all the emotions and darkness this town held threatened to pull them apart. They both felt small and helpless within the clutches of Riverdale. 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” A voice behind them said, Cheryl let go of Toni and they turned to see Betty blushing deeply. “I-I didn’t mean,” She stammered. 

 

“It’s fine Cousin, we were just hugging,” Cheryl said with a roll of her eyes. Only Betty Cooper could be a 28 year old, happily married and pregnant woman and still blush when walking in on people doing anything while they aren’t 5 feet apart. 

 

“I was just grabbing the eggs,” Betty said darting to the pan, she poured the eggs out onto a plate and turned to smile at the couple again. “It’s great to have you guys back.” Betty left the kitchen and entered the dining room, placing the eggs on the table. Cheryl and Toni could hear everyone talking and laughing. 

It didn’t feel great to be back in Riverdale but it felt great to be back with each other.

 

“I hate being here TT. But anything is good when you’re around. I know you’re thinking about  _ what next _ and trust me I am too, but right now I just want to have breakfast with my friends,” Cheryl said. Toni nodded slowly.

 

“I agree Cheryl, I totally agree. And… I’m sorry,” Toni said.

 

“For what?” Cheryl asked, closing the distance Betty had caused between them.

 

“For freaking out on you like that, this town just-”

 

“Gets to you,” Cheryl finished, Toni smiled and nodded. 

 

“Yeah,” Toni said eyeing Cheryl’s lips, she pulled the redhead in close and locked their lips together with passion. Soon they were making out in the Jones’ kitchen, breathing into each other before locking lips over and over again. 

 

“BLOSSOM, TOPAZ! BREAKFAST!” Veronica yelled from the dining room. The two girls seperated, breathing heavily. 

 

“Coming!” Cheryl called out. 

 

“Yeah I’m sure you are!” Veronica called out snarkily. “Betty make sure you lock all of your bedroom doors.” She murmured hoping the two girls in the kitchen didn’t hear her. They, of course, did. Toni shook her head and smoothed Cheryl’s hair. Cheryl smiled and pecked her lips before walking into the dinning room. Toni stood there for a moment and sighed before grabbing her glass of champagne and walking into the dinning room.

It was oddly silent when Toni sat down next to Cheryl as the table looked up at the pair, everyone giggling to themselves. 

 

“Alright what’s so funny?” Toni asked.

“I just knew you guys couldn’t keep your hands off each other for long, you just  _ ooze _ sexual tension,” Kevin laughed and the rest of the table erupted into laughter too. Cheryl smiled at Toni while Toni’s cheeks turned pink.

 

“I’m guessing they heard all that?” Toni whispered to Cheryl.

 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way mon amour,” Cheryl replied, grabbing her hand underneath the table. 

 

And for the first time in a long time, Toni Topaz felt content.


End file.
